14dwright
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} 14dwright is a member and High Councilor of Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. = Standard Edition = Creation 14dwright created Glorified Bastards on May 15, 2012, after re-discovering his love for Cyber Nations when he couldn't bare studying for his high school finals any longer. The ruler name 14dwright came from numerous parts of his life: "14" for 2014 (the year that he graduates from high school), "d" for his first initial, and "wright" for his last name. Some call him "14dwright", while others call him "14", "dw", or "dwright". Glorified Bastards has a sort of interesting story behind it. While sitting in the hallway made to connect the middle school to the high school, 14dwright heard a friend talking about how the "bastards in the political parties were too glorified by the citizens of America." 14dwright just happened to be creating a nation name at the same time. He decided that the name, Glorified Bastards, would be hilarious to use, seeing as glorified and bastards are two words that are commonly thought of as unable to be placed next to each other (let alone in the same sentence). Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Upon joining the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance on May 20, 2012, 14dwright quickly rose through the ranks, first serving as the 101st Battalion Sergeant just 2 1/2 weeks after joining the alliance. As Sergeant, he served as second in control of the battalion throughout the entire Dave War, doing his best to help the Battalion, despite being on a 3 week trip from his home on the East Coast in the United States to Greece, Italy, and France. Due to his major time change, his effectiveness was limited but he did his best to keep activity levels as high as possible and assist the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Ministry of Defense. After the war was over, the 101st Battalion Commander was promoted to acting Minister of Defense (MoD) after the sitting MoD resigned. 14dwright is still the 101st Battalion Commander to this day. After deciding that he was too active to just be a Battalion Sergeant/Commander, he ran for Member-at-Large (MaL) during the elections for the XXXIII High Council, losing by just two votes. He decided to bide his time and build a bigger pool of friends throughout MCXA. By the time that the next election period rolled around, he couldn't have felt better about his previous loss in the elections. He had created enough friendships that he was confident that, no matter the decision, he would still be okay with just having his friends. Once again, he ran for Member-at-Large of the XXXIV High Council, and won. He was elected into office on October 16, 2012 and has remained there to date, so far, serving 1 term. In January of 2013, 14dwright received a promotion from the 101st Battalion Commander to the 102nd Battalion Commander. The 101st Battalion Sergeant, Grand Larceny, took over his place as 101st Battalion Commander. After shifting around positions in the Ministry of Defense, 14dwright has retired from his duties in the MoD to focus more on his work in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He has since helped with the formation of one treaty and has become a diplomat to almost 10 alliances. 14dwright became slightly inactive after the Equilibrium War, appearing on the forums twice over a span of three weeks. Upon return, he found that elections were just about to begin. He decided to make a vow that he would return to his former active self and become more efficient in his work. He would then go on to post a campaign thread on June 10th. War History Dave War 14dwright experienced the worst moment in his Cyber Nations career just three months into his existence, the Dave War. During the Dave War, he was quad attacked by two Europa nations at the time. He was placed in Anarchy and abandoned by his fighting squad. He was sent on a downward spiral with multiple nations piling on top of Glorified Bastards. He eventually reached the dread levels of .27 tech and 12 infra. Multiple Orange Defense Network nations all tried to get a piece of him. He was never ZT'ed or ZI'ed but certainly was on the brink of it. His warchest kept him from being zeroed in any category and he fought back. However, the war had virtually obliterated his nation. After starting the war with roughly 8,500 nation strength, he was left with just 600 NS. Equilibrium War 14dwright fought 15 offensive and 3 defensive wars. He put all 15 enemies in anarchy, sending 14 defeat alerts over the course of the war. He was nuked 12 times and lost 20,563.13 NS (4,225.58 levels of infra, 1,037.53 levels of tech, and 1,799.175 miles of land lost while sustaining 347,919 casualties). He entered peace mode once (at the end of his first round of wars to restock his nation and get out of nuclear anarchy). Despite heavy losses and numerous nukes taken, he destroyed 21,093.83 NS (5,212.38 levels of infra, 912.89 levels of tech, and 594.873 miles of land destroyed). He received $45 mil, 350 tech, and 29K soldiers. He would also send out $3 mil and 2K soldiers to a member of an underdeveloped alliance who was fighting against 3 members of Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism. Worst Moments Dave War 14dwright experienced the worst moment in his Cyber Nations career just three months into his existence, the Dave War. During the Dave War, he was quad attacked by two Europa nations at the time. He was placed in Anarchy and abandoned by his fighting squad. He was sent on a downward spiral with multiple nations piling on top of Glorified Bastards. He eventually reached the dread levels of .27 tech and 12 infra. Multiple Orange Defense Network nations all tried to get a piece of him. He was never ZT'ed or ZI'ed but certainly was on the brink of it. His warchest kept him from being zeroed in any category and he fought back. However, the war had virtually obliterated his nation. After starting the war with roughly 8,500 nation strength, he was left with just 600 NS. Rebuilding was a grueling process, it took around two months to complete and 14dwright hated every minute of it. He didn't mind losing his NS because he knew that it was a part of the game. He couldn't stand that he and others had done so much fighting to do as much damage as possible and had clearly won the war, losing only half to three-quarters as much as the enemy, but still were declared the losers. He contemplated leaving the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and joining a more peaceful and stable alliance, such as the Green Protection Agency, where he could just grow his nation and keep his nation around for a longer period of time. However, he overcame the temptation by thinking about how boring it would be to just do tech deals every ten days and not fight every once in a while. After a long process, 14dwright overcame his worst moments of the Dave War. Category:Individuals Category:Dave War veteran Category:Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:MCXA Category:Equilibrium War veteran Category:Dave War Category:Equilibrium War Category:Equilibrium Category:Cyber Nations